1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a copier, facsimile or the like and, more particularly, to a console section for such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as an image processing apparatus, for example, as a copier, an apparatus which simply reproduces an original with high fidelity has been known. However, copiers with multiple functions have recently been provided and there have been proposed various machines having an automatic paper feed apparatus and a variable power function with fixed magnifications; a stepless variable power function or automatic variable power function; and a variable power function with different magnifications in the main-scan and sub-scan directions. In such machines, complicated operations are needed to set the mode and the like, and in the case where keys and display sections corresponding to the respective operations are provided, there are the drawbacks that the console section increases greatly in area and cost, and its operability deteriorates.